disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlette
Amaya, also known as Owlette, is the deuteragonist of Disney Junior show PJ Masks. She is the only female of the PJ Masks. She wears a red costume designed after owls. Background Owlette, with her sharp mind and super-planning skills, is quick to act. She can fly, has super eyesight, and when she flaps her powerful wings, the bad guys are sent airborne! Keep your "owl eyes" on Owlette! Her Owl Glider can take them all beyond the city streets and with its claws even carry things along with it! Personality As Amaya, she can be somewhat impatient at times and tends to have a bit of an ego when something lucky happens to her, such as the time she got a lucky basketball shot in Owlette the Winner. She can also be a bit selfish at times. Despite this, she is very sweet and cares for Connor and Greg and their safety. She's also helpful, friendly, smart and funny. As Owlette, she is very quick with her abilities. Like her fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake her mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as becoming too focused on her tablet in Supersonic Owlette and refusing to forgive Catboy for an earlier mistake in Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Physical appearance Amaya has fair skin, brown eyes (red when she turns into Owlette) with long eyelashes, long dark brown hair with a pink owl wing pin that hold her hangs from covering her face. Her daytime outfit consists of a red-and-pink dress with a pair of leggings underneath, pink Mary Jane shoes, and red cat-eye glasses. The outfit of Amaya's nighttime hero, Owlette, consists of a red-and-pink owl jumpsuit and mask. When she was turned evil in "Gekko and the Opposite Ray", her outfit become purple-and-lavender with a pale purple logo, and her eyes became violet. Powers and abilities *'Super Owl Eyes': Can see at nighttime. *'Super Owl Wings': Can fly with her cape, like wings. *'Owl Wing Wind': Can make a wind from the owl wings. *'Super Owl Feathers': (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up") Can shoot energy feathers from the owl wings, which can be used as projectiles. *'Super Feather Shield': (officially introduced in "Owlette Comes Clean") Can create a huge shield using owl feathers. *'Super Owl Swoop': (officially introduced in "Way of the Woofy"): Swoops down during flight; a sub-power of Super Owl Wings. Trivia *Amaya is friends with Connor, Greg, and Cameron, and considers them best friends. *She has a love for birds, mostly owls. *Amaya's appearance is similar to Shope's from SuperNoobs. Gallery Amaya W.png|Amaya in her everyday outfit Owlette W.png PJMOwlette.png Amaya PJs.png|Amaya in her pajamas Owlette.png Amaya-mad-at-Connor.png O&TO 8-Holding hands again.jpg Amaya-with-Connor.jpg Owlette-with-Luna Girl.jpg Owlette Stats.jpg 610b0DanXHL. SX450 .jpg|Owlette plush PJ Masks Screaming.png DarkOwl.png|Dark Owl Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters